


What about us?

by AbbyDeMartel



Series: Comme un ouragan [11]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dramatic, Explicit Sexual Content, Introspection, M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: Elijah e Tristan sono finalmente insieme a Marsiglia e possono godersi alcuni giorni di pace e serenità prima di ritrovarsi a combattere nuovamente la malvagia Inadu. Tuttavia Elijah fa un sogno, un sogno bellissimo ma che lo riempie di sensi di colpa, e allora si sente in dovere di fare qualcosa di concreto e indelebile che possa strappare al suo piccolo Conte il ricordo orribile dell'agonia nel container.Non scrivo a scopo di lucro e personaggi e situazioni appartengono a registi, autori e produttori di The Originals.





	1. Parte prima

**What about us? (prima parte)**

_What about us?_  
What about all the times you said you had the answers?  
What about us?  
What about all the broken happy ever afters?  
What about us?  
What about all the plans that ended in disaster?  
What about love? What about trust?  
What about us?

 _We are problems that want to be solved_  
We are children that need to be loved  
We were willin', we came when you called  
But man, you fooled us, enough is enough, oh…

_(“What about us?” – Pink)_

 

Tristan dormiva ancora profondamente, con i capelli scompigliati sul cuscino e le braccia strette al petto, come per trattenere Elijah anche quando il vampiro Originale si era alzato e rivestito. Era ormai mattino inoltrato, ma il giovane continuava a dormire pacifico e sereno e il suo Sire non volle svegliarlo. Per qualche tempo rimase a contemplarlo immerso nel sonno, così apparentemente fragile e indifeso; addormentato sembrava un bambino innocente e nessuno avrebbe mai potuto riconoscervi il crudele Conte De Martel, il temibile Lord della Strix che tanti crimini aveva perpetrato nel corso dei secoli. Ma in quel momento non era altro che un ragazzo innamorato, che riposava tranquillo dopo una notte con il suo amante…

Sempre senza far rumore, Elijah uscì dalla camera, curioso di vedere qualche altra stanza di quella lussuosa villa marsigliese. La sera prima, in effetti, non aveva fatto caso a ciò che lo circondava, concentrato com’era su Tristan; l’unica stanza che aveva visto era stata la camera da letto del Conte.

Nell’elegante sala da pranzo al piano inferiore c’era ancora il violino nella custodia, la  _scusa ufficiale_  con la quale Elijah si era presentato a Marsiglia ma, mentre entrava nella stanza per prenderlo, il vampiro Originale notò che al tavolo sedeva Aurora, intenta a gustarsi una deliziosa colazione a base di caffè e croissant. Sopra la tavola apparecchiata c’era anche un vassoio d’argento con una caffettiera e un piatto di dolci.

Vedendolo, Aurora sorrise.

“Buongiorno, Elijah, ben alzato” lo salutò in tono malizioso. “Ti ho visto arrivare, ieri pomeriggio, ma ho pensato che non desiderassi essere disturbato. Questa mattina ho ordinato la colazione alla migliore pasticceria di Marsiglia perché ero certa che mio fratello sarebbe stato troppo impegnato per pensarci… Ho fatto bene?”

“Direi di sì, visto che Tristan è ancora addormentato” replicò Elijah. Vedere questa nuova Aurora calma, serena e sicura di sé lo sorprendeva sempre piacevolmente e gli ricordava ogni volta che grande lavoro avesse fatto Tristan con lei… “Ma adesso penso che sia davvero ora che si svegli.”

Il vampiro Originale prese il vassoio con la caffettiera, la zuccheriera, i croissant e due tazze vuote, ritenendo che sarebbe stato un pensiero tenero e gentile svegliare il suo giovane amante con la colazione.

“Addirittura la colazione a letto” commentò scherzosa Aurora. “Mio fratello è proprio fortunato, piacerebbe anche a me un cavaliere così pieno di premure.”

Elijah sorrise, salutò la ragazza e uscì dalla stanza con il vassoio.

Tristan meritava di essere coccolato un po’, dopo tutto quello che lui gli aveva fatto passare. La colazione a letto sarebbe stata solo l’inizio.

Quando tornò in camera, il Conte De Martel dormiva ancora, raggomitolato sotto le coperte. Elijah posò il vassoio con la colazione su un tavolino e si avvicinò al letto per guardarlo ancora. In quel momento gli ritornò alla mente il sogno che aveva fatto quella stessa notte…

 

_Era il 1002 e Elijah e la sua famiglia stavano per scappare dal castello dei De Martel, dopo aver trasformato Tristan, Aurora e Lucien. Rimaneva soltanto da soggiogarli per convincerli di essere i Mikaelson, dopo di che il crudele Mikael si sarebbe gettato sulle loro tracce lasciando in pace i veri figli._

_Ma Elijah, la notte prima, dopo aver trasformato Tristan, aveva fatto l’amore con lui, lo aveva preso e tenuto stretto, quasi per ripagarlo di ciò che stava per fargli._

_Non riusciva a dimenticare il contatto con quel corpo giovane e delicato, le emozioni violente provate nel farsi strada nella sua carne morbida, il sapore delle sue labbra tenere…_

_Nel sogno, Elijah si stava recando nelle stanze dei De Martel per soggiogarli, poi sarebbe toccato a Lucien e, finalmente, i Mikaelson sarebbero potuti partire da lì. Attraversando un salone, però, aveva incontrato una coppia di piccoli nobili, marito e moglie, il duca e la duchessa De Roussel. Due giorni prima, Elijah lo ricordava bene, durante un ricevimento, la duchessa aveva umiliato Rebekah di fronte a tutta la corte, affermando che le sue maniere erano quelle di una contadina e che lei non era sicuramente una nobile. Il marito, poi, aveva rincarato la dose, suggerendo che, con ogni probabilità, la ragazza non era veramente la sorella dei nobili con cui viaggiava, bensì una cortigiana che concedeva loro i suoi favori._

_Rebekah era scoppiata in lacrime e fuggita dal salone, piena di vergogna; il Conte De Martel padre aveva riso in modo volgare e scambiato un’occhiata d’intesa con il duca De Roussel, come a intendere che lui lo aveva già capito e che, ben presto, avrebbe fatto passare la giovane anche dal suo letto. Tristan era apparso disgustato da simili pettegolezzi e si era allontanato, come se avesse sentito un fetore nauseabondo, mentre sua sorella Aurora era corsa fuori dal salone per andare a consolare Rebekah._

_Il ricordo era stato decisivo. Elijah, fulmineo, aveva afferrato per la gola il duca e la duchessa prima che potessero emettere un solo gemito, li aveva sbattuti contro il muro e poi costretti a bere il suo sangue, dopo di che aveva spezzato loro il collo. Quando, qualche minuto dopo, si erano risvegliati come vampiri, li aveva soggiogati: il duca avrebbe creduto di essere Elijah e la duchessa Rebekah._

_La giusta vendetta per ciò che avevano fatto alla sorella, quella vendetta che non si era potuto prendere al ricevimento e che aveva impedito anche a Klaus di compiere lì per lì, con un pubblico spargimento di sangue che sarebbe stato legittimo seppur imprudente._

_Sarebbero stati dunque i De Roussel a vagare per il mondo insieme a Lucien, inseguiti da Mikael._

_Elijah aveva poi proseguito verso le stanze di Tristan e Aurora e aveva detto loro che la partenza era prossima e che, se volevano andare con loro, dovevano sbrigarsi._

_Lo sguardo luminoso che Tristan gli aveva rivolto a quelle parole aveva inondato il cuore del vampiro Originale di un calore dolcissimo e mai provato prima e quel calore aveva continuato a riempirlo anche quando si era svegliato…_

 

Ora, mentre contemplava Tristan addormentato e ricordava ogni particolare di quel sogno, quel calore era ritornato, ma insieme ad una straziante malinconia.

Quanto e in che modo sarebbero cambiate le loro vite se, quella notte, le cose fossero andate proprio come nel sogno? Se Elijah avesse avuto la fortuna di incontrare quella coppia di nobili spocchiosi e arroganti mentre si recava da Tristan e Aurora?

Era vero, i De Roussel non erano capitati sul suo cammino in quella notte maledetta, ma forse, chissà? Forse Elijah sarebbe dovuto andare a cercare loro…

Però non lo aveva fatto.

E tutto era cambiato, per Tristan e per lui.

Con una morsa di dolore che gli stringeva il cuore, raggelandolo, Elijah decise che, sebbene non potesse mutare il passato, avrebbe fatto in modo che il presente e il futuro di Tristan fossero sereni.

Si sedette sul letto e attirò a sé il giovane addormentato, accarezzandogli i capelli con tenerezza e baciandolo sulla fronte.

“Ma… cosa c’è?” mormorò Tristan, ancora mezzo addormentato e senza nemmeno aprire gli occhi.

“Cosa c’è? C’è che sono quasi le dieci e sarebbe ora che ti svegliassi” replicò Elijah, divertito e intenerito e abbracciandolo più stretto, nonostante il ragazzo cercasse di staccarsi. “Non lo sai che i vampiri non hanno bisogno di dormire?”

Le effusioni del suo Sire avevano avuto effetto e Tristan si era svegliato, ma ancora rifiutava di aprire gli occhi. Si lasciò comunque sfuggire un sorriso.

“Non ho mai creduto a quella leggenda” disse.

Elijah rise e lo baciò.

“Ti ho portato la colazione a letto, Milord” annunciò poi. “Tuttavia il merito non è mio, ma di tua sorella Aurora: è stata lei a ordinarla alla migliore pasticceria di Marsiglia.”

Finalmente il giovane Conte si decise ad aprire gli occhi, attirato dal profumo del caffè e dei croissant.

“Aurora ha risorse illimitate, a quanto pare” commentò soddisfatto. Fece per sollevarsi dal cuscino e alzarsi dal letto, ma Elijah lo trattenne.

“Intendevo proprio che avremmo fatto colazione  _a letto_ , Tristan” disse, avvicinando il vassoio con caffè e croissant e sistemandosi sopra le lenzuola, accanto al suo giovane amante. Prese uno dei croissant, ne staccò un pezzetto e lo depose tra le labbra socchiuse di Tristan, che lo gustò compiaciuto. Allo stesso modo gli diede una buona metà del dolce, per poi mangiare l’altra metà e concludere quell’affettuosa divisione con un bacio al sapore di croissant appena sfornato.

I due amanti continuarono la loro colazione con quel sistema, tra pezzetti di croissant, baci e sorsi di caffè; era un’intimità mai vissuta prima, per loro, un momento di tenerezza e coccole che non faceva parte della loro esperienza, ma quella mattina sembrava la cosa giusta da fare per iniziare la giornata. Elijah si rendeva conto che la lontananza da New Orleans gli toglieva tanti pesi e inibizioni e lo faceva sentire spensierato, un uomo comune che si godeva la colazione con il giovane che amava. Voleva condividere tutto con Tristan, fare con lui le cose più ordinarie come avrebbe fatto una coppia normale.

Quando la colazione terminò, Tristan si stiracchiò come un gatto e si sollevò a sedere sul letto.

“Non mi dispiacerebbe essere svegliato in questo modo ogni mattina” disse, malizioso. “Dopo tutto, sono pur sempre un nobile…”

Quelle parole ricordarono ad Elijah il sogno di quella notte. Cosa sarebbe accaduto se le cose fossero andate veramente in quel modo? Forse lui e Tristan avrebbero raggiunto un simile livello di intimità già molto tempo prima e sarebbero stati felici insieme: non ci sarebbe stato nessun abbandono, né le torture, né la crudeltà del supplizio nel container… faceva male pensarlo.

Inaspettatamente, parve che Tristan gli avesse letto nel pensiero, perché anche lui fece uno strano riferimento al loro lontano passato di mille anni prima.

“Anche tu saresti potuto diventare un vero nobile, sai? Peccato che la tua scelta sia stata un’altra” fece il ragazzo, sibillino, alzandosi dal letto ancora in boxer e coprendo la visione invitante del suo corpo delicato e atletico con un’elegante vestaglia di seta, prima di dirigersi verso il bagno.

Elijah trasalì a quella frase enigmatica.

“Che cosa vuoi dire?” domandò, improvvisamente serio.

Tristan non sembrava volersi soffermare su quell’argomento. Entrò in bagno e la sua voce giunse attutita dal rumore dell’acqua che scrosciava.

“E’ molto semplice” rispose, mentre si lavava e si preparava. “Se tu avessi deciso di restare con me, dopo avermi trasformato, io ti avrei ricompensato. Ti avrei concesso un titolo nobiliare e avremmo governato non solo la corte di Marsiglia, ma tutta la Francia. Che dico, tutta l’Europa!”

Il vampiro Originale non aveva mai pensato a questo e la sola idea lo turbò profondamente.

“Non credo che ti saresti comportato come dici” obiettò, “ricordo che a quel tempo eri solo un ragazzino viziato e crudele. Avresti usato il tuo potere nel modo sbagliato, come del resto hai fatto in seguito, con la Strix e tutto il resto.”

Elijah aveva disperatamente bisogno di credere a ciò che affermava.

“Sì, quella era la mia indole” ammise Tristan, sempre dal bagno. “Ma tu saresti stato il mio Creatore nel vero senso della parola, no? Immagino che, educato e guidato da te, sarei stato diverso. Avremmo governato l’Europa e il mondo, sì, ma non con la crudeltà e con la violenza. Tu mi avresti insegnato a gestire il potere nel modo giusto e, chissà? Magari avrei trovato un posto anche per la tua famiglia, soprattutto se quel pazzo di Kol si fosse deciso a smetterla con i massacri nei villaggi.”

Finalmente il Conte, con una camicia azzurra come i suoi occhi su pantaloni blu scuro, si decise ad uscire dalla stanza da bagno e a terminare il suo discorso.

“Oppure no, chi può dirlo? Non lo sapremo mai” concluse, stringendosi nelle spalle come se la cosa non fosse importante. “E’ del tutto inutile pensarci adesso.”

Aveva pronunciato le ultime parole in tono frivolo, ma l’espressione del suo volto tradiva lo stesso turbamento che aveva invaso Elijah. Entrambi erano ben consapevoli di come sarebbe stata diversa la loro esistenza se avessero potuto condividerla fin dal principio, dei secoli che avevano perduto e che niente e nessuno avrebbe mai potuto restituire loro.

Ostentando una disinvoltura che non provava, Tristan si avvicinò alla finestra che dava sul mare, apparentemente interessato a ciò che vedeva più che alla piega che aveva preso la conversazione. Elijah, al contrario, sentiva una morsa di ghiaccio stritolargli il cuore. Il rimorso per ciò che aveva fatto a Tristan, per tutto quello che aveva negato ad entrambi con le sue scelte sbagliate, lo lacerava. Sentiva di dover fare qualcosa per rimediare. Certo, non era in suo potere recuperare i secoli che avevano sprecato, ma poteva darsi da fare per creare un presente migliore per lui e per Tristan, gettando le basi per un futuro insieme.

Sì, era quello che poteva e doveva fare.

L’ispirazione gli venne proprio da ciò che Tristan disse, sebbene non ci fosse nulla di intenzionale.

“Aurora sta rientrando” commentò, guardando distrattamente dalla finestra. “Immagino sia andata a fare una passeggiata sulla spiaggia. Ama molto il mare… in questo non ha preso da suo fratello, direi.”

Elijah trasalì. Forse Tristan aveva amato il mare quanto Aurora, in passato, ma adesso come poteva non provare orrore al solo pensarci? Era solo colpa sua, era stato lui a distruggere per sempre l’idea del mare nella mente del giovane Conte, associandola alla spaventosa tortura nel container.

Improvvisamente il vampiro Originale ebbe chiaro in testa cosa avrebbe dovuto fare per aiutare Tristan e restituirgli ciò che aveva perduto.

**Fine prima parte**

 


	2. Parte seconda

**Seconda parte**

Una piccola scalinata di gradini in pietra conduceva alla spiaggetta privata della villa acquistata dal Conte e la Contessa De Martel. Poco prima era stata Aurora ad esplorarla con una passeggiata solitaria in riva al mare e adesso erano Elijah e Tristan a scendere quei gradini. Elijah si era portato due grandi asciugamani di spugna e Tristan lo scrutava con sospetto.

“Non avrai in mente di fare un bagno in mare, vero?” gli domandò, con fare accusatorio. “Forse lo hai dimenticato, ma siamo a fine gennaio…”

“I vampiri non prendono la polmonite, Tristan” lo prese in giro il vampiro Originale. “Comunque non pensavo ad un bagno vero e proprio, era un’altra la cosa che avevo in mente…”

Innervosito dall’aria di mistero di Elijah tanto quanto dalla eccessiva vicinanza del mare, il giovane Conte assunse un’espressione di altezzoso disdegno e non aprì più bocca.

La piccola spiaggia era circondata da rocce bianche e, più avanti, vi era un gruppo di scogli piatti che sembravano fatti apposta per sdraiarvisi a prendere il sole. Elijah condusse Tristan da quella parte e depose gli asciugamani sopra gli scogli, poi iniziò a sfilarsi i pantaloni e la camicia, appoggiando anche gli abiti su uno scoglio piatto.

“Allora vuoi davvero fare il bagno” lo accusò Tristan, guardandolo come se fosse impazzito.

Elijah sorrise e si avvicinò al giovane.

“Come ho già detto, ho in mente qualcosa di diverso” mormorò, iniziando a sbottonare la camicia anche a lui. Gliela fece scivolare via lentamente prima di occuparsi dei pantaloni e, mentre glieli slacciava, lo sospingeva contro gli scogli baciandolo e mordicchiandolo sul collo.

Indovinando le intenzioni del suo Sire, Tristan si strinse a lui, abbandonandosi al suo abbraccio e alle sue effusioni, ma sgranò gli occhi e fece per divincolarsi quando Elijah, a sorpresa, lo afferrò per la vita e lo condusse decisamente verso la battigia.

“Cosa hai intenzione di fare?” protestò il ragazzo, sempre più inquieto quanto più si avvicinava al mare. Sapeva che Elijah non gli avrebbe fatto del male, insomma, non avrebbe avuto motivo di farlo, no? La storia del container era acqua passata, era proprio il caso di dirlo, ma… ma allora perché lo stava portando verso l’acqua?

L’idea di Elijah, però, non era quella di forzare Tristan a un bagno fuori stagione. Si fermò prima di raggiungere il mare e, sempre con le braccia allacciate ai fianchi di lui, si sdraiò sulla battigia attirandolo giù con sé. Quando furono entrambi sulla sabbia bagnata, con le onde che si infrangevano delicatamente sui loro corpi seminudi, il vampiro Originale stese Tristan sulla schiena e gli aprì le braccia, imprigionandogliele. Si liberò dei boxer e sfilò quelli di lui, poi fece aderire il suo corpo a quello del ragazzo, prendendogli le mani e intrecciando le dita con le sue. Tristan non aveva alcuna possibilità di muoversi e, nonostante l’eccitazione, continuava a provare soprattutto angoscia nel sentirsi bloccato sulla battigia, con l’acqua fredda del mare che accarezzava la sua pelle. Il corpo solido e forte di Elijah era sicuramente una prigione molto più piacevole di quell’orribile container, ma Tristan non riusciva ad abbandonarsi, il ricordo delle sofferenze era ancora troppo vivo in lui e quella particolare posizione glielo riportava alla mente ancora di più.

A disagio e con una sgradevole sensazione di panico che aumentava ad ogni nuova onda che lo avvolgeva, fece per protestare, ma Elijah glielo impedì chiudendogli la bocca con la propria. Incollato a lui, lo esplorò con la lingua cercando la sua, rubandogli il respiro, inebriandosi del suo sapore e della sua bocca tenera e dolce. La sua erezione premeva contro quella di lui mentre il bacio si faceva sempre più intimo, profondo e audace; solo dopo lunghi istanti il vampiro Originale si staccò dalla bocca di Tristan per scendere lungo la gola morbida e poi fino al petto, baciandolo e mordicchiandolo sulla pelle vellutata. Sentiva il corpo del giovane tremare, ma temeva che fosse per il freddo e per la paura dell’acqua che continuava ad accarezzarlo.

Elijah voleva sradicare dalla mente di Tristan ogni pensiero angoscioso e ogni terrore dovuto ai ricordi del container, voleva annullare tutte le paure vincendole con la passione e il desiderio; Tristan non avrebbe più dovuto avere paura del mare perché lui gli sarebbe stato vicino, lo avrebbe amato e protetto da ogni male e gli avrebbe fatto dimenticare tutte le sofferenze con il suo affetto.

Il vampiro Originale si dedicò a tormentare i capezzoli del ragazzo succhiandoli avidamente, mordendoli e percorrendoli con la lingua e, finalmente, udì i primi gemiti e sospiri di piacere da parte di Tristan. Allora si fece ancora più audace, riprendendo a stuzzicare i capezzoli piccoli e duri con maggior intensità e scendendo con una mano ad accarezzargli il sesso. Il corpo del giovane Conte si inarcò e si spinse contro il suo, ansimando; il tremito del freddo e della paura lasciò il posto a fremiti di piacere e desiderio e solo allora Elijah gli divaricò le gambe sistemandosele contro i fianchi e, con lentezza per godere il più possibile di quel contatto così intimo, si insinuò dentro di lui, spingendo fino in fondo. Poi affondò nella sua carne morbida e tiepida con spinte lente e profonde, seguendo il ritmo dell’acqua che si infrangeva sui loro corpi, si mosse dentro di lui più intensamente quando sentì che Tristan lo assecondava e soffocava i gemiti di piacere contro la sua bocca. Portò il ragazzo a seguire i propri movimenti, cercando di prolungare quegli attimi di piacere totale il più a lungo possibile, come se null’altro esistesse al mondo. Tristan, inizialmente, non era riuscito ad abbandonarsi del tutto, la vicinanza del mare e l’acqua che lo lambiva lo riportavano all’oscurità e all’orrore del container… ma poi era rimasto travolto dall’emozione e dall’estasi del contatto con Elijah, che gli incendiava il sangue nelle vene e gli faceva tremare i polsi.

Insieme, dopo un tempo incalcolabile, i due amanti giunsero al culmine della passione e ancora oltre, mentre i loro gemiti e ansiti si confondevano in uno solo; si persero l’uno nell’altro come frammenti di infinito che diventavano un’unica essenza. L’ultimo gemito di Tristan fu, come la notte prima, il nome del suo Signore, un nome appena sussurrato con voce spezzata. Infine giacquero allacciati, riprendendo lentamente coscienza di sé e di dove si trovavano, mentre i loro respiri tornavano regolari.

Tristan fu il primo a risvegliarsi dal languore che li aveva invasi. Aprì gli occhi e li fissò sul volto del suo Sire, annegandolo nell’azzurro del cielo e del mare che vi si specchiavano.

“Ti renderai conto, spero, che siamo del tutto ricoperti di sabbia” protestò, in tono petulante. Ancora una volta il giovane Conte ricorreva all’ironia e al consueto modo di fare per nascondere la vastità delle emozioni che un simile amplesso aveva scatenato in lui. “Non c’era proprio un altro posto? Io non sono un barbaro _come te_ e non sopporto la sabbia nei capelli!”

Elijah, tuttavia, conosceva troppo bene il suo giovane amante per non capire che quella sterile protesta era soltanto un’infantile forma di difesa. Rise piano e lo sollevò da terra, prendendolo tra le braccia.

“Ho il rimedio anche per questo” replicò, teneramente. Tenendolo in braccio, iniziò ad entrare in mare insieme a lui.

Tristan era rimasto troppo sorpreso per opporsi, ma quando sentì che l’acqua gli arrivava alla vita sgranò gli occhi, sconvolto. Non riuscì nemmeno a protestare, il panico gli chiuse la gola e l’unica cosa che poté fare fu aggrapparsi convulsamente alle spalle del suo Sire e a mormorare un’unica parola, ancora una volta il suo nome, non più come un grido di piacere ma come la somma di tutto il gelido terrore che l’aveva invaso.

“Elijah…”

Il vampiro Originale sapeva che quel momento sarebbe arrivato, ma sapeva anche che doveva farlo, doveva far capire una volta per tutte a Tristan che quell’orrore faceva parte del passato, di un passato che non sarebbe tornato mai più, mentre il presente erano loro due insieme e l’amore e la protezione che lui gli avrebbe sempre assicurato. Abbracciò più stretto il ragazzo, che in quel momento pareva davvero un ragazzino spaventato e non il vampiro millenario e spietato che era; gli parlò con dolcezza, accarezzandogli i capelli e immergendosi lentamente con lui.

“Non devi avere paura del mare, Tristan” gli disse. “Non c’è più niente che possa farti del male, adesso. Ci sono io con te e non lascerò mai più che accada una cosa del genere. E’ questo che voglio farti capire.”

“No…” mormorò il giovane Conte, nascondendo il volto nell’incavo del collo di Elijah per non vedere dove si trovava, per negare ciò che stava accadendo.

Elijah lo tenne stretto mentre il mare risaliva fino alle loro spalle, la presa del suo braccio salda e sicura attorno alla vita di lui mentre con l’altra mano gli rovesciava l’acqua sui capelli per ripulirli dalla sabbia.

“Sono con te, ci sarò sempre” gli sussurrò. “Voglio che tu dimentichi l’atroce agonia a cui ti ho condannato tre anni fa; voglio che, d’ora in poi, tu associ il mare soltanto ai momenti felici che possiamo passare insieme.”

Tristan continuava a tremare e a nascondere il viso contro la spalla di Elijah, scosso da singhiozzi silenziosi. Con il cuore a pezzi, ma convinto della bontà di ciò che stava facendo, il vampiro Originale lo tenne abbracciato, nell’acqua alta, continuando a lavarlo e a ripulirlo dalla sabbia. Continuò così fino a quando, dopo un tempo che parve interminabile, il Conte De Martel parve calmarsi. Il tremito e i singhiozzi cessarono e lui rimase stretto al suo Sire senza una parola, senza più un lamento. In quel momento anche Elijah tornò con la mente indietro nel tempo e si rivide nell’atto di tenere stretto tra le braccia Tristan, circondato dalle acque dell’oceano, la notte in cui lo aveva salvato dal container e riportato a riva. Allora lo aveva incoraggiato, aiutato a riprendere fiato, riscaldato con il suo corpo. Si era preso cura di lui per la prima volta, spinto dai rimorsi e dai sensi di colpa, o almeno così credeva al tempo. Adesso, invece, non aveva più paura di affrontare ciò che provava per Tristan e di dare un nome ai suoi sentimenti.

Stringendo a sé Tristan, scivolò nuovamente dentro di lui, piano, con cautela. Si mosse in lui e insieme a lui seguendo il ritmo costante delle onde del mare, lasciando che i loro corpi e la loro passione si fondessero con la natura che li circondava. Si sentì accendere dai gemiti soffocati di Tristan e così alternò spinte più frenetiche ad altre più lente e profonde, portandolo fino al culmine del piacere per poi fermarsi un istante prima e ricominciare, più e più volte, a lungo, dilatando e prolungando il godimento in un eterno presente.

Quando l’esplosione dell’estasi colse entrambi, vennero insieme con ansiti e grida confusi e mezze parole sospirate e, alla fine, il corpo di Tristan si afflosciò, totalmente abbandonato e stremato tra le braccia del suo Sire. Soltanto allora Elijah si decise a riportare a riva il suo giovane amante, per poi asciugarlo delicatamente con uno dei due teli di spugna che aveva portato in spiaggia. Quando fu asciutto lo aiutò a rivestirsi, vedendolo ancora smarrito e sperduto, poi fu il suo turno di sistemarsi e rimettersi gli abiti. Indugiarono ancora a lungo seduti sugli scogli piatti, riscaldati dal debole sole di fine gennaio e, soprattutto, dal calore dell’affetto che li legava mentre rimanevano abbracciati, senza bisogno di parole.

Elijah sperava con tutto se stesso di essere riuscito a cancellare il passato doloroso e atroce che tormentava le notti di Tristan e che scavava voragini di dolore e rimorso nel suo cuore; sperava che quel giorno avesse segnato, per entrambi, l’inizio di una nuova esistenza.

Ma non poteva saperlo, non poteva prevedere il futuro. Cosa ne sarebbe stato di loro? Quanti pericoli, ostacoli e difficoltà avrebbero dovuto affrontare?

Elijah non poteva saperlo.

Poteva soltanto tenere stretto Tristan come il suo tesoro più prezioso e, senza dire nulla, fargli sentire che lui gli era vicino, che d’ora in poi ci sarebbe stato per lui. _Sempre e per sempre._

**_Per difendere i tuoi sbagli_ **

**_Non lasciare che il mondo ti cambi_ **

**_No, io per te lotterò_ **

**_No, io per te ci sarò_ **

**_Se vorrai ci sarò vedrai sarà bellissimo_ **

**_Io ti proteggerò dal male che vivrai_ **

**_Io per te ci sarò_ **

**_(“Per te ci sarò” - Il Volo)_ **

**FINE**


End file.
